It is well-known in the art of beverage containers to provide soft drink cans and beer cans with metal tops, and these usually have a pull-ring device by which the user of the can gains access to the contents. The pull-ring is generally disposed or, in some cases, can be bent inwardly into the can so as to provide a fluid-accessible opening. Unfortunately, when such a container is opened and the contents partially consumed, quite often bees, wasps, mosquitoes, flies or other insects are attracted to the sugar-sweet contents and enter the container unnoticed. Thereafter, when the contents are consumed, the user quite often swallows and is injured by the insects. In the United States, several hundreds of deaths each year are occasioned by the stings of bees or wasps which have been swallowed while drinking the contents of such a beverage container.
Furthermore, it has long been known to provide a container for condiments, such as spices, salt, sugar or the like, with a 2-piece cover or cap arranged so that one portion acts as a closure and the other portion acts as a spout. When the two elements are in one position, the openings are covered by portions of the closure, and when the closure is rotated, the openings are exposed and the contents can be dispensed.
The prior art in this field of closures or covers for beverage containers or devices to protect the contents, including devices to prevent access to the interior by insects or the like, are shown in the following patents:
______________________________________ Thorn U.S. Pat. No. 2,121,554 06/21/1938 Rivas U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,309 12/08/1964 Gentile U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,432 04/10/1973 Morehead U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,326 08/27/1985 Kacalieff U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,725 09/16/1986 Ayyoubi U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,039 01/05/1988 Gabrys U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,374 07/11/1989 Dimberio U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,763 08/01/1989 Cerrone U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,389 09/26/1989 Englert U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,136 11/14/1989 Hall U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,877 02/20/1990 Thibeqault U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,654 06/05/1990 Levine U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,635 12/25/1990 Tucker U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,525 06/30/1992 Kick U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,338 12/01/1992 ______________________________________
Of these, the most relevant, because they refer to the prior art relating to insect-preventing closures are Morehead U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,326; Cerrone U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,389; Hall U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,877 and Tucker U.S. Pat. 5,125,525.
While all of these devices have merit, they have distinguishing features which make them either economically or commercially unsatisfactory and, more particularly, difficult for the consumer to use.
Thus the prior art fails to disclose the protective closure of the present invention, which can be easily and simply operated by the consumer, which assures the sanity of the contents while yet permitting easy removal thereof, which also provides for protection against access to the interior of the container by unwanted insects, which includes a tamper-evident device, and which can be manufactured economically so that such device can be discarded along with the used container.